With three-dimensional (“3D”) and 2.5 D integrated circuits, an interposer is typically utilized to interconnect various devices. These interposers are often the least expensive silicon-based component of such integrated circuits. As such, interposers are typically tested for proper functionality prior to bonding to the other devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to present methods for testing interposers prior to bonding to other devices. It is also desirable to present methods for testing interposers during a routine production process of the interposers. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.